Bouquet
A Bouquet is a decorative botanical item held in the off-hand. A bouquet is made up of several flowers, and some of the items listed are single flowers, but: The word flower refers to a common and showy plant part, so flowers are often a visible part of the landscape. Many herbs are flowers as depicted by their icons, and often the resource node that is harvested is a flower object. Lasher mobs, from which parts are harvested, are plants with a flower where the head would be. Because of this fairly egregious set of ambiguities, the name of this article is "Bouquet", referring to the function of being floral, decorative, and carried, which is far more specific than "Flower". }|| || |- |align=left| || ||1-Rose|| ||Florist|| || || || |- |align=left| || ||WldFlr|| ||Florist|| || || || |- |align=left| || ||1-Rose|| ||Florist|| || || || |- |align=left| || ||RoseBq|| ||Florist|| || || || |- |align=left| || ||RoseBq|| ||Florist|| || || || |-class="alt" |align=left| || ||RoseBq|| ||Quest reward for || || || || |- |align=left| || ||Lily|| || || || || || |-class="alt" |align=left| || ||Lily|| ||Quest reward for || || || || |- |align=left| || ||RoseBq|| ||Rare drop during Love is in the Air|| || || ||Shower nearby target with black petals, (5 minute cooldown) |-class="alt" |align=left| || ||RoseBq|| ||Rare drop during Love is in the Air|| || || ||Shower nearby target with pink petals, (5 minute cooldown) |- |align=left| || ||WldFlr|| ||Quest reward for || || || ||Equip: Increases spell power by 26 Equip: Restores 13 mana per 5 sec |-class="alt" |align=left| || ||1-Rose|| ||Quest reward for || || || ||+10 Stamina +11 Intellect +11 Spirit |- |align=left| || ||WldFlr|| || || || || ||Requires Level 60 Equip: Increases spell power by 28 Equip: Restores 3 mana per 5 sec |} The model name on the chart is not official. The point of the Model column is that bouquets with the same model name use the same graphic object model, with coloring (skinning) variations, when the item is displayed on the character. There are currently four bouquet models that a character can equip. Display Press the "z" key to toggle displaying your equipped items. (With a ranged weapon equipped, you may have three display options, in which case it will step through them.) One of the display options will show the bouquet being held in your off hand. Non-functional bouquets These cannot be equipped by the player character. The quest item is for a low-level Alliance-only quest, . The quest text reinforces that it is conceptually a bouquet. The quest item is for the Night elf rogue's quest, , that leads the character from the Dolanaar rogue trainer to the Darnassus rogue quest giver that gives the main level ten Night elf rogue quest. pledge gifts are given out by non-guard tauren NPCs (primarily on Thunder Bluff) during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. These can be collected and used five at a time to create pledge gift collections. (These are in turn used to create .) These floral items are not specifically called bouquets, and could conceptually serve some other unstated purpose. Achievements Looting a or drop completes the achievement . Using a to shower a nearby target with pink petals gives credit for the and achievements. (Using a does not.) Category:World of Warcraft off-hand items